Question: Let $a$ and $b$ be real numbers such that
\[\frac{a}{b} + \frac{a}{b^2} + \frac{a}{b^3} + \dots = 4.\]Find
\[\frac{a}{a + b} + \frac{a}{(a + b)^2} + \frac{a}{(a + b)^3} + \dotsb.\]
Answer: From the formula for an infinite geometric series,
\[\frac{a/b}{1 - 1/b} = 4.\]Then $\frac{a}{b - 1} = 4,$ so $a = 4(b - 1).$

Again from the formula,
\begin{align*}
\frac{a}{a + b} + \frac{a}{(a + b)^2} + \frac{a}{(a + b)^3} + \dotsb &= \frac{a/(a + b)}{1 - 1/(a + b)} \\
&= \frac{a}{a + b - 1} \\
&= \frac{4(b - 1)}{4(b - 1) + (b - 1)} \\
&= \frac{4(b - 1)}{5(b - 1)} = \boxed{\frac{4}{5}}.
\end{align*}